


Unwarranted

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person Omniscient, dialogue and description, sex-work-negative language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unsteady kind of triumph in Davina's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarranted

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the second day of December in the year 2010.
> 
> Edited on the seventh day of August in the year 2013.

"There are many Sanctuaries all the world over who would love to have you behind bars, China. You know that." There's an unsteady kind of triumph in Davina's voice as she snaps out her words that belies the uncertain set of her shoulders and the defensive curve of her arms pressed against her ribs.

"Somehow, I doubt that," China says with a calm, placating smile, her voice steady and smooth as silk. "All they'd have to do is come and get me, and they have completely failed at that. I'm not a violent woman, Davina, yet they haven't even tried."

"What happened to all those Sanctuary agents who came knocking at the doors to your apartments, then?" Davina's words are weapons, always have been, and yet she feels oddly unarmed at the moment.

"They were granted entrance, naturally, or politely directed to the library, and sent back to their employers in perfect health, provided they still wanted to return." China's expression remains polite.

"Slut," Davina spits. She turns pale a moment later but does not retract the word.

"What did you just call me?" China asks, and there is a sugared edge to her tone.

"Slut," Davina repeats, a little louder. Her hands are shaking.

"I never took payment," China precises, utterly unruffled.

"Like that makes any difference," Davina says stiffly.

"It does, and it doesn't. Not that I ever expected you'd understand, of course, my dear Davina. You never quite grew up, did you?"

"I think you'll find that I have," Davina says, smooths out the furrows of her face and straightens out the angles of her posture. "I'm a woman of the world now," she says, half ironic and half not.

"And how proud of it you seem. What did the world ever do to you, to convince you that it was in any way worth emulation?" China pauses delicately, and when Davina keeps quiet, China shrugs a soft, rippling shrug. "In any case," she continues, "let's return to your original intent. Why are you here, Davina? What brings you knocking at my door in the dead of the night? I certainly don't see an arrest warrant."

Davina avoids meeting China's eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" China asks, amused warmth in her voice.

Davina blushes faintly.

"The door's open."

China casts Davina a long glance before gliding back into the depths of her home. Davina follows.


End file.
